Masked Bastard
The Arch Bishop is the general overseer of the Church of Fatherless Time. He is known to his acquaintances and his rivals as “Masked Bastard”, “The Bastard” or just “Mask” for short. This nickname started off as a joke between his fellow Bishops and caught on when enemies of the Church learned that the Arch Bishop doesn’t have an earthly father. He wears a metal mask that he refers to as his “faceplate” and he never allows his true face to be seen by anyone. The metal mask is fixed firmly on his skull by unearthly means, leading many to believe that he is not of this world and is possibly an alien of some type. __TOC__ Early Life Very little is known about the Arch Bishop, except a few things. The Arch Bishop claims he was created in a laboratory by a celestial entity only known as “the Cardinal”. His creation broke several interstellar laws and the Cardinal was banished from his home realm. The Arch Bishop, however, was sent to the realm of mortal men—earth—with a book known as the Scared Lumi-Visian Writ, or the “Book of Bastard”. Within this extraterrestrial bible were instructions on how to build the Church of Fatherless Time and how to run it. He has no memories of his childhood and only knows that his mother’s name was Alema and that she was once a beauty pageant contestant. The Arch Bishop also claims that he’s been in contact with a group of aliens called Anonymous, sent by three celestial Light Sages to give him guidance and warnings as he recruits officers (Bishops) for the Church. He also has a fraternal twin sister named Bianca. Other than that, he doesn't know much about his childhood or his young adult years. Function as a Missionary According to the Book of Bastard, the Arch Bishop’s mission is to find a young woman named “Sarai” and bring her into the Church. Sarai’s role is very important, for she will one day give birth to what the Light Sages refer to as the “Information Network Messiah”. The Arch Bishop translated this term into the “Saviour of the Internet”. It was foretold by the Light Sages that the leader of the Church himself would select the man to father this special child for “Sarai”. But, it is written that whoever fathers the child with “Sarai” is doomed to die by her hand. The Arch Bishop wants makes certain that nobody in his Congregation will attempt to sleep with “Sarai” when he finds her. Personality & Relationships The Arch Bishop comes off as easy going, but is a devout Mystian-Denizen. He has a bass, deep voice that women love and is charmingly sophisticated when he wants something. He has incredible reach into the minds of men (and women) and can almost tell what a person is thinking by reading the individual’s body language. In the depressed area of Fale County, the Arch Bishop’s Church is a beacon of hope for many and an obstacle to be removed for others. He is somewhat of a hermit and only leaves the Church on official business. Because of his simple digestive system, he doesn’t eat solid food and can live off of liquids alone. He only sleeps for one hour a day and prefers to rest on an air mattress. It is rumored that he removes his metal mask when he showers. Info 4 Write the second section of your page here. ---- ---- ----